The Player Played Me
by whosdaboss
Summary: Percy and Jason are two Players of Goode High School. They have been playing girls forever. However, they have always regretted playing two girls- Annabeth and Piper. Both of them were loners. Now they are famous. For getting bullied. Rated T. Story is much better than the summary. Percabeth and Jasper. complete summary given inside.
1. Chapter 1

Percy and Jason are two Players of Goode High School. They have been playing girls forever. However, they have always regretted their decision to play two girls, namely - Annabeth and Piper. They were the only girls to see through them. Join them as they re discover love. I am horrible at summaries. Percabeth and Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNABETH POV**

BING! Message from Piper.

PIPER: _hi. how r u?_

Ughh. This better not be a repeat as the last time. She always wakes me up through her messages.

ANNABETH: _um...fine. u ready for another day in 'school'?_

PIPER: _yup. GOD I HOPE THEY'RE ABSENT 2DAY! MAYBE THEY'RE SICK!_

Hmm. Maybe they _are_ sick. I really didn't want to face them again. I just got up from bed and made my way downstairs where I could see that Piper was already dressed and waiting for me. Piper and me are sisters. Well...kind of.

" Why did you have to text me?" I asked her.

" Oh Annie! I know you always hit the snooze button on your alarm. So I have to do the alarm's job, Y'know." she replied.

Without another word, Piper tied up my blonde hair into a loose bun while I took out my clothes.

After wearing clothes and everything, I applied eyeliner to make it look like i hadn't just got out of bed. It made my grey eyes stand out even more. I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

" Today will be different." I muttered.

I used to say that every morning.

* * *

 **AN. SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NOT? REVIEW PLEASE! SOO SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT THIS IS KIND OF LIKE A PROMO. IF I GET POSITIVE REVIEWS, I SHALL EDIT TO MAKE IT LONGER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I could already see that the school had started. For starters, there were no jocks screaming their heads off in the field. And there were no 'Queen Bees' roaming around like they owned the place. I looked at Piper with a ' P8OP we're late to school', look. She returned it.

I had an almost same schedule as Piper. And _them._ 'Them' is a name - or rather, two names that shall not be invoked. EVER. We both huffed and asked the receptionist for a late pass. She scowled and picked one up from her drawer.

Mean much?

Piper grimaced and we ran off as fast as we could. We obviously don't like to mess with staff. They blow their heads of when 'inferiors' like us talk to the 'queens'.

Anyways, our first class is... _english._

GREAT. What a... fun way to start our already horrible day.

* * *

I squirmed under the penetrating gaze of Mr. Spitfred. No, I'm not kidding. That is his name... and he lives up to it. This is like the only class we have without the two famous players of Goode High. We didn't need this teacher to ruin it. He was basically a 50 year old teacher with a bald head with- wait, let me count- three hairs on it. He even wore those old fashioned jumpsuits thingies.

He let us enter and we sat on our seats. He cleared his throat and asked me, " Miss Chase, would you be so kind as to tell me what is the answer of the question on the board?"

I looked at the board and squinted.

 _ **' Why is "height" and "weight" pronounced differently, when the spellings are so similar?'**_

What the-?!

Okay calm down. You know this. You're smart, right?

No. I do not know this. I spent the last few days doing absolutely nothing at home! I didn't study even for five minutes!

"Uhm, I don't know Sir. I'm sorry." I replied. I could hear the whole class gasp at this. Well, I guess they were just shocked that I didn't know the answer to a question.

He shook like he was having a seizure.

" Are you all right, Sir?" Piper asked from my right.

" Miss Chase, DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" He shouted in my face, sending little molecules of spit flying everywhere.

Now you can see what I meant with by 'He lives up to his name.'

" No! Please Sir, I promise it won't happen again!" I put on my begging face. I can't get a detention. It'll ruin my perfect record.

" Hmmm?" He, uh... has a listening problem.

" Sir, she just said if you could let it go this one time! It won't happen again!" Piper shouted. She was obviously the more braver one out of both of us.

" How dare you shout at your teacher Miss McLean? DETENTION TO YOU TOO!" He yelled. Again sending like these bombs of saliva out of his mouth.

WHAT. THE. HELL?!

The whole class was snickering at us.

* * *

" Ugh! He's so weird. I'm not even gonna go to detention." Piper took out her frustration on her locker which was not opening. Her brunette hair was flying around and her kaleidoscope eyes were changing from a brown to a greenish color. I've always found her to be stunning. Her light olive skin made her stand out because she was so beautiful.

I always told her that but she brushed it off. She complimented me because I had curly blonde hair and grey stormy grey eyes. I always tried to downplay it though.

Finally her locker opened. I already had my books with me.

She opened the locker only to find a note inside it.

 **You're such a wannabe. No one likes you. So go die. And stay away from Percy and Jason. You'll regret it. Don't forget your little 'secret'.**

 _ **XOXO- Rachel and Reyna.**_

 _How did they know our 'secret'?!_

* * *

 _ **Hmm.**_

C0RPS3Phexis: Omg! ikr?! I've been reading so many stories like those. they're not updated regularly. So i thought- well, why not? Here I am.

wisegirl9876 : Thanx so much. will try to make the chapters longer.

Stay tuned u guyz!

PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT AND REVIEW. CAN I GET TEN REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Piper P.O.V**

After reading the note, I scoffed. _As if._ Though we always stay away from Percy and Jason, there is no way she could know our secret. It's just too well guarded. Only four people know about this...

A thought occurred to me.

 _What if Jason told Reyna and Percy told Rachel?_

I could tell that Annabeth was thinking the same when I looked at her in panic.

 _Chill Piper, chill. What would mom do?_

No. I refuse to think about my past. That woman who used to hold so much importance in my life, had just suddenly... disappeared. No contact. _No nothing._

 _But the real reason why she ran away is known to you, right?_

I sighed. Thinking's just... not meant for me.

 _****************************$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰‰***************************************_

Soon, it was our lunch time and we headed to the hall. This was the most unpleasant part of school. Mainly because we got bullied and the teachers were not around to stop the bullies.

Oh, how I would just love to smack them right across their faces and dump my whole disgusting pudding on their faces. The food here sucks. But, we have learned to respect what we get so I don't protest.

The loner table was filled with nerds and other people who were just not considered popular. We took a seat before anyone else could.

" Ugh. Look at them, Piper. I can't believe I ever dated that guy!" Annabeth almost shrieks in my ear.

I turned around to see that Percy was busy making out with Rachel. Gross. Then certain movement made my vision tunnel. And there he was ladies and Gentlemen.

 _Looking like he just woke up out of bed. His blonde hair was messy and just how I liked it. His blue eyes were sparkling. He was so tall and ripped. I could clearly see his six pack abs through his muscle shirt._

 _JASON FREAKING GRACE._

 _SWOON!_

 _My eyes met his and they immediately turned cold. No surprises there._

I snapped out of my daze and started stuffing my face with my hamburger. I looked over at Annabeth to find her staring at Percy Jackson. Unsurprisingly, he was still making out with that little bi-. I better stop here.

I heard a sob and saw that Annabeth was crying.

" Oh honey. Let's go to the washroom. Come on." I said in a gentle voice. Percy was her only support before their break up. Before this, we were not popular at all. But after THEY happened to us, we got popular. Not in a good way. At least now we were able to leave before anyone said something to us.

People had started to think that we were prostitutes. They had encouraged us to commit suicide. But we had to stay strong. For ourselves.

Boys had started to make moves on us.

 _The worst part was that... they didn't even care._

Percy had left Annabeth broken. And Jason had left me broken. We both were begging them to take us back. They just went along with it. Not caring, playing other girls. No matter how much they hurt us, they didn't care.

 _They never cared. That's what they said._

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _I was getting ready for my weekly date with Jason._

 _We were in a steady relationship for about 1 month. People were talking about how I had changed Jason- the player, for good. I absent-mindedly noticed that today was our one-month anniversary._

 _I believed that I had changed him for good. I didn't even know how wrong I was._

 _I hummed a random tune as I wore shorts and Jason's hoodie that he had given me. I just wore normal shoes. Suddenly, I could hear the bell ringing. I practically ran outside and saw my golden boy was standing outside. He was dressed casually. Jeans and a Nike sports T-shirt._

 _I giddily smiled at him. He gave me back a queasy smile. My smile vanished._

 _I asked him, " Jason, what's wrong?"_

 _" Nothing, babe. Let's go." He gave me one of his award winning smiles._

 _" Okay."_

 _We entered the playground where he asked me out. I smiled. There were nice memories here._

 _We just started talking about school, homework and every other thing. It felt natural with Jason. I was so lucky to have him._

 _We were sitting on the swings. Jason cleared his throat. I looked at him._

 _" Listen Piper, I don't think that this is going to work." He said. He wouldn't even meet my eyes._

 _" What? Jason, you said you had given up on playing girls." I said with tears gracing my eyes._

 _" Look, I'm sorry Piper. But it was a bet. Dylan put me up to it. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore." He said with not even an ounce of emotion on his face. " We're over. I never cared about you or us. " He said before walking off and even refusing to look back at me._

 _ **FLASHBACK OVER**_

The memory was still fresh. I still haven't gotten over Jason. And it seems that even Annabeth has a fresh wound in her heart due to Percy. I hugged her and told her to calm down. Yeah, we were not going back any time soon.

" Do you want to skip?" I asked her.

She looked at me with red eyes and did her best to smile.

" Sure."

We are SO getting drunk.

* * *

 **Hi. Lately I have been getting comments and messages about how I should make the chapters longer. I want you guys to know that these chapters are going to get long but I need to build up the story plot slowly. Also, I don't want to give away too much information. *smiles sinisterly*. Just know that next chapter will include a LOT of info.**

 **Question of the day-**

 **1\. Who is your favourite actor?**

 **SONG FOR CHAPTER:-**

 **THE SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER IS FIRST BY COLD WAR KIDS.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'M JUST SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. SCHOOL'S A B'TCH. JUST LIKE KARMA. I GOT ASKED OUT BY MY CRUSH SO I TOOK MY TIME TO FANGIRL ABOUT HIM. OMG HE'S SO CUTE...

SORRY FOR RAMBLING.

THIS CHAPTER IS IN ANNABETH'S AND JASON'S PERSPECTIVE. MIGHT BE A LITTLE SHORT. JUST DON'T KILL ME, OKAY? BTW, WHO DO U WANT ME TO KILL PERCY OR JASON? JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW, I LOVE THE SUPPORT YOU R GIVING ME. I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET TEN REVIEWS. ON WITH THE STORY! EXTRA LONG CHAPPY FOR 10 REVIEWS. HOPE U LIKE IT!

* * *

 **ANNABETH POV**

After Piper said that we were going to Joy's club, I couldn't be more happier. I needed some happy time. I got my fake I.D from my bag and showed it to the bartender.

" 2 shots." I said.

Even though Piper and I were dressed very casually, we were getting lusty looks from older men. We both found it gross.

After drinking about 6 more shots, _each,_ we were slurring around. Yeah. Totally clueless.

" So, what are we going to do now? " Piper slurred.

" Hmm. I don't know. How about... go home now that we've drowned ourselves in our misery. WHY IS THE SKY BLUE?!" I shouted randomly.

" I THINK YOU'RE SMART. TELL ME THIS: WHY DO I STILL LOVE JASON FU;KING GRACE SO MUCH. EVEN NOW?! _TELL ME YOU- YOU PEASANT! "_ Piper was going crazy like me.

LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK. I AM FREAKING AWESOME!

Piper was sobbing. We had gone to our buildings terrace. I was sitting with a beer bottle in my hands. I took a swig out of it. And sobbed even more. We were just wasting earth's air. We didn't deserve to live. That's what my mom always said. The famous actress, Susan Chase. Oh, sorry. Adoptive mom. I beg the gods that she never finds us. The memory of her is too painful.

Scratch that.

 _The memory of what she said to me is most painful._

I was snapped out of my daze by Piper who was standing up. She shouted up to the sky, " I'm never going to forgive you! DO YOU HEAR ME JASON? NEVER!"

Jeez. I tried to calm her down so she wouldn't fall down.

But she tried shaking me off.

I wouldn't let go and what happened next shocked me.

 _She forcefully wrenched her hand from mine and was stumbling towards the edge. I frantically tried to grab her hand but she was out of my reach already. My eyes widened in shock as her face was in shock. She tried to grab my hands and I tried to grab hers again. I did grab hers but..._

 _It didn't matter._

 _She was already falling._

 _And so was I._

* * *

 **JASON'S P.O.V (YAY!)**

After break, I had history. I hate this Poop. WHO EVEN LIKES HISTORY?

As I made my way toward History. I absent mindedly reminded myself that I had a date with my current girlfriend, Reyna.

I don't even like her. But I have to go out with her. Today I was going to end it with her. She's just too clingy.

I sat on my regular seat. However, I noticed that Percy was looking for someone. He was constantly gazing towards the door.

I asked him, " Hey bro! You looking for someone? "

" I... Where are Annabeth and Piper?" He asked me.

My heart immediately began to race at the thought. She couldn't have gone... right?

My Piper can't do that. She can't.

Woah. _MY_ _Piper?_

No,no. She must be coming. Maybe she had to go home early. With that, I forced my brain to actually concentrate on what the teacher was telling us about the Russian Revolution.

* * *

 **Don't hate me. This is quite short but It's kind of a clifhanger. Also I wanted u guyz to know that Jason and Percy both still care about Piper and Annabeth.**

 **NYAH NYAH! I LOVE MY VOILENT KEYBOARD. JUST KIDDING. So, what do think? R THEY GOING TO DIE.**

 **BTW, IT WASNT SUCH A BIG FALL, KAY? THEY CAN'T DIE!**

 **Whats going to jason and percy's reaction?! I promise you that It won't be like those cliche 'i'm going to rescue you' or ' your admitted in the hospital and i'm crying my f ing brains out' stories.**

 **THEY R STRONG. GIRL POWER!**

 **QUESTION OF THE DAY:-**

 **WHO IS BETTER, JASON OR PERCY? (personally, i prefer percy)**

 **SONG OF THE CHAPTER:-**

 **GDFR Flo rida. (Oh, the irony! hehe.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI. THIS IS REALLYYYYYY IMPORTANT.**

 **Soooo. I removed the peek and then updated it. I heard complaints about how Annabeth shouldn't have called her mom. So now, she does call percy. It's quite short so I think u guyz will not be happy. Anywayz. Please review. I need it. So yaah. Bye my little cupcakes. (THAT WAS SO CHEESY). It's 575 words. There is a reason I'm making the chapters small. Next is going t be really long. Like about, 1600 words or so.**

* * *

 **ANNABETH P.O.V**

The wind was knocked out of my lungs as me and Piper were falling. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Piper, on the other hand, was screaming her head off.

My limbs were flailing around trying to catch anything that might break our fall. I couldn't find it.

In a matter of seconds, we were lying on the ground. I was struggling to keep my eyes open. Piper had already fainted.

 _Oh Gods._

There she lay, in a bloodied mess of broken arms and limbs. Her brunette hair in knots and worst of all, her face. I could barely see it. That's when I knew. I knew that her life was in danger.

I got my phone and managed to dial one number.

" H-hello?" I was barely able to speak.

Someone said something on the other side but I was already blacking out.

" Please help us." I was able to say.

The phone fell from my arms and I saw the caller id.

SEAWEED BRAIN

* * *

 **PERCY P.O.V**

After I had reached home, mom had put a plate of cookies in front of me. They were covered with blue frosting. _Sigh._

 _My weakness._

Well, one of my weakness.

" Hi honey!", my mom said.

" Hi mum." I said and kissed her cheek.

" What happened, Percy?" Damn. Is she like a detective or something?

" Nothing. Just a long day at school. Nothing to worry about." I said and tried my very best to smile.

She's still skeptical but let's it go. Thank the Gods.

" Mom, can you give me food after 2 hours, please? Oh, and I'm going to sleep." I say to her and walk out.

* * *

I was in wonderland as I was woken up to my ringtone. I waited for the person to disconnect the call but then I shook myself out of my daze and picked up my phone.

I looked at the caller id. It said... WISE GIRL

I immediately pressed accept and waited for her to speak. My heart was beating at a million kilometers per minute.

Why was she calling me?

" Hello", her sweet, angelic yet pained voice said. My heart dropped because she sounded so hurt.

" Annabeth, what's wrong, baby?", I asked with a shaky voice. I couldn't live with myself is something happened to her.

" Please help us." She was able to say before I heard the sound of her phone (?) fall.

I immediately wondered who was 'us'.

 _Piper. Duh._

I raced to get my bike from my garage and ignored the baffled look my mum was giving me. Annabeth was currently more important. While I got on my bike, I called Jason. It went to the beep. He never picks his phone.

" Jason, hurry up and go to Annabeth and Piper's apartment. Something's wrong." I said.

I just hoped that he would get the message in time.

I'm coming, My Wise girl.

* * *

 **Like it? hate it? Review. NEXT CHAPTER YOU'LL FIND WHO'S ANNABETH'S MOM. BE PREPARED FOR A MAJOR TWIST.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy POV**

I went to Annabeth's house. Maybe I could find her there. I didn't go through the back door. Their house door was open. My heart was jumping out of my body at the thought of Annabeth being hurt.

"Annabeth?! Where are you?" I yelled.

No answer.

"Please can you come out?" I yelled once more.

I went to the window and banged my hands on it in frustration. At the corner of my eye, I could see two bodies on the ground.

Shocked, I shifted my gaze towards them and there she was with Piper.

Tears were falling out of my eyes and I hurried downstairs.

I won't let you go, Annabeth.

* * *

 **Jason POV**

Percy's call had left me confused. Nevertheless, I hurried and got my motorcycle. What was wrong?

But if it involves Piper, I have to go.

I reached Piper's house and I heard a bang from their house. I hurried upstairs. I was frantic. I wouldn't let anything happen to Piper. No one except me could touch her or kiss her the way that I did. No one.

I was entering their house while a tearful Percy hurried down the stairs. My heart dropped. Now I knew it. There was something wrong with both the girls.

" Yo, what happened?" I asked him.

No answer. He just kept hurrying down the stairs and I kept following him.

Instead of coming in from the front door, he went through the back door which led to a deserted alleyway.

As soon as I came outside the house and turned left, I could see two bodies on the ground.

My feet automatically moved towards them. And then, I felt as if my whole world had come to an end.

There she was. My Piper. All bloodied and unconscious. Her lips were scratchy and her face was turned to the side. Her legs and arms looked broken. My heart broke. Annabeth wasn't much better. She looked better than Piper though. Only her wrist looked snapped but she had scratches all over her body.

I wasted no time and gently picked up Piper in my arms and carried her. I could see Percy also doing the same.

I brushed Piper's hair out of her eyes. She looked so innocent. I knew that there was a hospital nearby and ran towards it. I looked back to see that Percy wasn't there. Confused I looked forward and Gods. He was running like a demon waiving through the crowd. I ran faster for I knew that if I didn't, Piper would be gone.

I entered the hospital and immediately, two nurses came and rushed to my side.

They started conversing with each other while putting her on a bed.

"Looks like a pretty bad fall. Do you think she'll make it?" One of them asked.

"Hmm. I don't know. I guess Doctor Apollo would have to see for himself." The other said.

Annabeth was already in surgery. They were taking Piper too. Meanwhile, me and Percy had to sign a few papers and call their family.

Their family was... complicated. I told them that I was Piper's boyfriend. Percy told them that Annabeth was his girlfriend.

But their family wouldn't come. Bloody rich a$$es.

I saw Reyna's adoptive mom. She was the one who would be giving Annabeth her treatment after surgery. Percy had gone to get some water and had told me to speak to her.

I cleared my throat. " Um. Hi Mrs. Athena."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter. I really hope you like it though. Short chapter was necessary. I am really sorry for updating late.**

 **Forgive me.**

 **Question of the day.**

 **1\. Do you prefer Annabeth or Piper? (in general)**

 **Song of the day**

 **Say something (I'm giving up on you)**

 **Review and favourite. It means a lot. Any suggestion to the story are appreciated. Thank you all my last chapter reviewers!**


End file.
